mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Billy Zane
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | other_names = Bill Zane | occupation = Actor/Director | years_active = 1985–present | spouse = Lisa Collins (1989–1995) | website = }} William George "Billy" Zane, Jr. (born February 24, 1966) is an American actor, producer and director. He is probably best known for his role as Caledon "Cal" Hockley from the 1997 blockbuster Titanic. He is also known for his leading role in the comic book action film ''The Phantom'' and his cameo in Zoolander. Early life Zane was born in Chicago, Illinois, the son of Thalia and William George Zane, Sr., both of whom were amateur actors and founders of a school for medical technicians."The Brigadoon of Film Fests", Travel LadyBilly Zane Both of his parents are of Greek descent, and his family's original surname, "Zanikopolous", was anglicized to "Zane" by his parents.Billy Zane Interview"BloodRayne"Movie: Tim Nasson billy zane He has an older sister Lisa Zane, who is an actress. After completing a year abroad at the American School in Switzerland, Zane graduated from the progressive Francis W. Parker School and attended Harand Camp of the Theater Arts, located in Wisconsin. Career 1980s Zane's first two screen roles were in the science fiction fllms; Back to the Future in 1985 and Critters in 1986. Zane later reprised his henchman role in the 1989 sequel, Back to the Future II. Earlier that same year, Zane gained international recognition with the role of villain Hughie Warriner in the thriller Dead Calm, alongside Nicole Kidman and Sam Neill. He also starred in the NBC film, The Case of the Hillside Stranglers (1989). 1990s Zane's first starring role was in a 1990 independent film, the low budget science fiction thriller Megaville. In 1990, he also co-starred in the film Memphis Belle, a film version of a 1944 documentary about a World War II bomber plane, as the bombardier. Zane also forayed into television work, and in 1991 he appeared as John Justice Wheeler in several episodes of David Lynch's hit TV-show Twin Peaks. In 1993, he played the Shakespearean actor "Mr. Fabian" in Tombstone, and took a starring role in Sniper. He also starred in a couple of Tales From The Crypt productions, including Tales From the Crypt Presents: Demon Knight, where he plays a henchman of Satan called The Collector, and the episode "Well-Cooked Hams," where he plays a poorly skilled magician who kills to steal good tricks from other magicians. In 1996, Zane played the eponymous classic comic book hero in the big budget action film The Phantom, based on Lee Falk's comic. The Phantom being his favorite comic, Zane pumped iron for over a year and a half to fill the character's tight spandex costume properly, and studied samples of the comic carefully in his attempt to copy the character's body language. Although The Phantom was not a box office success, Zane achieved success shortly after by playing the millionaire misanthrope Caledon Hockley in James Cameron's 1997 blockbuster Titanic, which to this date remains his best known characterization. This role as Kate Winslet's fiancé earned him an MTV Movie Award nomination for "Best Villain" and a Blockbuster Entertainment Award. He was also nominated for a SAG award. In 1998, Zane starred in and produced I Woke Up Early The Day I Died, a silent film based on Ed Wood's last script, intended as a parody on bad filmmaking. He won several awards at the B-Movie Film Festival, including Best Movie and Best Actor, for this work. The year after, he starred opposite Timothy Dalton, Bruce Payne, Sean Pertwee and Leonor Varela (who became his fiance after shooting ended) in a TV-movie about Cleopatra. Zane played the part of Mark Antony. He appeared in Marilyn Manson's music video for his single "The Dope Show". 2000s Zane was instrumental in getting the critically acclaimed film The Believer made, which won the Grand Jury Prize at Sundance in 2001.IMDb: Sundance Film Festival: 2001 In it, he portrayed neo-Nazi Curtis Zampf, and starred opposite Ryan Gosling. The same year, he also had a cameo as himself in the popular comedy Zoolander. Zane keeps busy in other parts of the entertainment industry as well. He is a singer and can occasionally be seen in various Broadway shows, like Chicago, where he played lawyer Billy Flynn. He voiced John Rolfe in Pocahontas 2, and Etrigan The Demon in an episode of The New Batman Adventures. Zane also had a recurring role in the television series Charmed in which he played poetry loving ex-demon Drake. Another rather notable role was that of voicing the villainous Xehanort's Heartless, "Ansem" in the Square Enix-Disney video game Kingdom Hearts. Archive sound of his recordings were later used for the sequel, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, but he would be replaced by Richard Epcar in all subsequent releases in the series. Zane appeared in the 2006 Turkish film, Valley of the Wolves Iraq, (Kurtlar Vadisi: Irak in Turkish), part of the Kurtlar Vadisi franchise. The film tells the story of the U.S. Army run amok in Iraq, eventually brought into check by a brave Turkish hero. Zane plays Sam William Marshall, a cruel U.S. soldier who is the main antagonist in the film. The movie is the most expensive Turkish film ever made and obtained one of the highest box office returns in the history of the Turkish cinema. Zane's participation in the film, which some consider to be an anti-American propaganda film, and whose representation of fictional American atrocities many Turks, even at the highest levels, believe to be true, has drawn criticism. Letsch, 2006: "ein extraordinärer Film, der Geschichte machen wird."[http://medienkritik.typepad.com/blog/2006/02/hollywood_stars.html US Hollywood "Stars" Zane and Busey Spreading America-Hate Worldwide Feb '06] .]] Zane made his directing debut with Big Kiss, a light-hearted romantic comedy about two journalists, who follow Billy Zane's advice, involved in a diamond caper in which he also starred. Although released in Sweden in 2004, the date of a wider distribution remains uncertain. In January 2006, he made his debut on the London stage in Arthur Allan Seidelman's production of Six Dance Lessons in Six Weeks by Richard Alfieri, a two-hander in which he co-starred with Claire Bloom. Zane has lined up several projects, including horror-comedy The Mad, ; 4Chosen (together with Laurence Fishburne); Alien Agent; Don Juan; and his second directorial effort, Uptown, about a man who starts a theater company for the mentally ill. Memory, a psychological thriller where Zane stars opposite Ann-Margret and Dennis Hopper, which was released in 2007. Zane is also set to star in a biopic on singer Mario Lanza, and opposite his fiancee Kelly Brook in family-comedy Fishtales. In 2007, he signed on to star in World War II drama The Hessen Affair, to be directed by Paul Breuls.Billy Zane Has The Hessen Affair - Movie News - Latest Movie Reviews and trailers He took over Timothy Olyphant's role as Christina Applegate's ex-boyfriend on Samantha Who?; Olyphant had to depart because of scheduling conflicts with his role in Damages. The show, however, was not renewed for the 2009-2010 season."Sam Who" Recast Scoop: Zane In, Olyphant Out Entertainment Weekly, December 19, 2008 He also has several upcoming films currently in post-production, including Blue Seduction and Magic Man. It has been reported that Bollywood actress Bipasha Basu is to star in her first Hollywood film and that Zane will be her leading man. It has been also reported that Billy Zane is attached to an unknown Christopher Nolan project which is rumored to be the Superman reboot and is offered to play Lex Luthor.Superman or Batman – Billy Zane chatting to Christopher Nolan? Personal life Zane married actress Lisa Collins in 1989. The couple divorced in 1995. He was also engaged for a time to Chilean actress Leonor Varela, his costar in the 1999 television movie Cleopatra, in which he played Marc Antony. In 2001, he met Emma Howard on the set of The Diamond of Jeru. They dated for three years. Zane was engaged to marry British model turned actress Kelly Brook, whom he met when starring with her in the movie Survival Island, also known as Three.http://www.thesun.co.uk/sol/homepage/showbiz/bizarre/article1077280.ece They split in April 2008, got back together again shortly thereafter, then ended the relationship in August 2008. He has been dating Croatian model Jasmina Hdagha since July 2009.http://www.gloria.com.hr/intervju/showpage.php?id=10424 Zane's leisure interests include riding, painting, swimming, photography, frisbees, taking nature walks, cycling, and collecting cars. He has named Sean Connery, Gene Kelly, Buster Keaton and Charlie Chaplin as his movie heroes. In 1999, Zane participated in the first Gumball 3000 rally, driving a 1964 Aston Martin DB5. He was featured in the music video of Staind's "Epiphany". Zane executive-produced a CD by bluesman Tim O'Connor that includes three songs from Dead Calm, in which Zane had one of the lead roles. Billy Zane's Parents Accused Of Cheating Students After They Closed Down Medical School On March 23, 2010, the IRS filed a $116,578 lien'Titanic' actor Billy Zane drowning in debt against Zane with the Los Angeles County Recorder of Deeds. He has not publicly commented on his tax situation. Filmography As actor Film *''Back to the Future'' (1985) .... Match *''Critters'' (1986) .... Steve Elliot *''Going Overboard'' (1989) .... King Neptune *''Dead Calm'' (1989) .... Hughie Warriner *''Back to the Future Part II'' (1989) .... Match *''Megaville'' (1990) .... Palinov/Jensen *''Memphis Belle'' (1990) .... Lt. Val Kozlowski *''Miliardi'' (1991) .... Maurizio Ferretti *''Femme Fatale'' (1991) .... Elijah *''Blood and Concrete'' (1991) .... Joey Turks *''Lake Consequence'' (1992) .... Billy *''Orlando'' (1992) .... Shelmerdine *''Flashfire'' (1993) .... Jack Flinder *''Betrayal of the Dove'' (1993) .... Dr. Jesse Peter *''Sniper'' (1993) .... Richard Miller *''Posse'' (1993) .... Colonel Graham *''Poetic Justice'' (1993) .... Brad *''Tombstone'' (1993) .... Mr. Fabian *''Reflections on a Crime'' (1994) .... Colin *''The Silence of the Hams'' (1994) .... Joe Dee Foster *''Only You'' (1994) .... Harry, The False Damon Bradley *''The Set-Up'' (1995) .... Charles Thorpe *''Demon Knight'' (1995) .... The Collector *''The Phantom'' (1996) .... The Phantom/Kit Walker *''Head Above Water'' (1996) .... Kent *''Danger Zone'' (1997) .... Rick Morgan *''This World, Then the Fireworks'' (1997) .... Marty Lakewood *''Titanic'' (1997) .... Caledon Hockley *''I Woke Up Early the Day I Died'' (1998) .... The Thief *''Susan's Plan'' (1998) .... Sam Myers *''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' (1998) .... John Rolfe (voice) *''Morgan's Ferry'' (1999) .... Sam *''Taxman'' (1999) .... George Putter *''Zoolander'' (2001) ....Himself (uncredited) *''The Believer'' (2001) .... Curtis Zampf *''CQ'' (2001) .... Mr. E *''Landspeed'' (2002) .... Michael Sanger *''Claim'' (2002) .... Roberto Bealing *''Silent Warnings'' (2003) .... Sheriff Bill Willingham *''Starving Hysterical Naked'' (2003) *''Imaginary Grace'' (2003) .... Nero *''Vlad'' (2003) .... Adrian *''The Kiss'' (2003) .... Alan Roberts/young Philip Naudet *''Dead Fish'' (2004) .... Virgil *''Big Kiss'' (2004) .... Billy *''Silver City'' (2004) .... Chandler Tyson *''The Last Drop'' (2005) .... Oates *''The Pleasure Drivers'' (2005) .... Marvin *''BloodRayne'' (2006) .... Elrich *''Survival Island'' (also known as Three) (2006) .... Jack *''Valley of the Wolves Iraq'' (2006) .... Sam William Marshall *''Memory'' (2006) .... Taylor Briggs *''The Mad'' (2007) .... Jason Hunt *''Fishtales'' (2007) .... Professor Thomas Bradley *''Alien Agent'' (2007) .... Tom / Saylon *''Perfect Hideout (2008) .... Victor *The Man Who Came Back'' (2008) .... Ezra *''Love N' Dancing'' (2009) .... Kent Krandel *''The Hessen Affair'' (2009) .... Jack Durant *''Surviving Evil'' (2009) .... Sebastian 'Seb' Beazley *''Magic Man'' (2009) .... Darius *''The Gold Retrievers'' (2009) .... Hector *''Evil – In the Time of Heroes'' (2009) .... The Prophet *''Darfur'' (2009) .... Bob Smith *''Mama, I Want to Sing!'' (2010) .... Amara's Manager *''The Confidant'' (2010) .... Monty *''Flutter'' (2010) .... Edwin *''Chimera'' (TBA)Bipasha Basu's Love Making Scene in Hollywood *''Enemies Among Us'' (2010) .... Graham Television films *''Brotherhood of Justice'' (1986) .... Les *''Conspiracy: The Trial of the Chicago 8'' (1987) .... Police Officer *''Police Story: Monster Manor'' (1988) .... Officer Don Varney *''The Case of the Hillside Stranglers'' (1989) .... Kenneth Bianchi *''Lake Consequence'' (1993) .... Billy *''Orlando'' (1993)....Shelmerdine *''Running Delilah'' (1994) .... Paul *''Cleopatra'' (1999) .... Marc Antony *''Hendrix'' (2000) .... Michael Jeffrey *''Sole Survivor'' (2000) .... Joe Carpenter *''Invincible'' (2001) .... Os *''The Diamond of Jeru'' (2001) .... Mike Kardec *''Bet Your Life'' (2004) .... Joseph *''Blue Seduction'' (2009) .... Mikey Taylor *''Journey to Promethea'' (2010) .... King Laypach Television series *''Heart of the City'' (1986) .... Tobin *''Matlock'' (1987) .... Eric Dawson *''21 Jump Street'' (1987) .... Matthew Goldblatt *''Crime Story'' (1988) .... Frankie 'The Duke' Farantino *''Murder, She Wrote: A Very Good Year for Murder'' (1988) .... Tony Gambini *''Twin Peaks'' (1991) .... John Justice Wheeler *''Tales From the Crypt: Well-Cooked Ham'' (1993) ... Miles *''The New Batman Adventures'' (1998) .... Etrigan the Demon *''Boston Public'' (2001) .... Matthew Baskin *''Charmed'' (2005) .... Drake *''Samantha Who?'' (2009) .... Winston Funk'Sam Who' Recast Scoop: Zane in, Olyphant out! *''The Deep End'' (2010) .... Cliff Huddle Video Games *''SSX Tricky'' (2001) .... Brodi (voice only) *''Kingdom Hearts'' (2002) .... Ansem, Seeker of Darkness (voice only) *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' (2004) .... Ansem, Seeker of Darkness (voice only) (archive) As director *''Charmed'' (2005) As producer *''Fishtales'' (2007) (Co-producer) References External links * *The Billy Zane Museum (archived) *Exclusive Billy Zane Interview at TrulyHollywood.com Category:1966 births Category:Actors from Chicago, Illinois Category:American film actors Category:American voice actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American people of Greek descent Category:Living people ca:Billy Zane cy:Billy Zane da:Billy Zane de:Billy Zane es:Billy Zane fa:بیلی زین fr:Billy Zane hr:Billy Zane id:Billy Zane it:Billy Zane he:בילי זיין hu:Billy Zane nl:Billy Zane ja:ビリー・ゼイン no:Billy Zane pl:Billy Zane pt:Billy Zane ru:Зейн, Билли sr:Били Зејн fi:Billy Zane sv:Billy Zane th:บิลลี เซน tr:Billy Zane uk:Біллі Зейн vi:Billy Zane